A mobile device, such as a mobile telephone, may include a subscriber identity module (SIM), either physical or virtual, which may store information such as an integrated circuit card identifier (ICCID), international mobile subscriber identify (IMSI), authentication keys, local area identity (LAI), operator specific emergency number, short message service center number (SMSC), user phone number, service provider name (SPN), service dialing numbers (SDN), advice-of-charge parameters, value added service (VAS) applications, and mobile network codes (MNC). In addition, a SIM may include SMS messages and contact information.
Some online services, such as social networks, may store contact information for users. However, if a user were to use a new SIM with a mobile device, but forget to update contact information associated with a new SIM on a social network, other users accessing the user's contact information via the social network will not be updated with the new contact information. The use of old contact information may lead to missed communications. As such, a desire exists for a system and method for updating contact information associated with a SIM card with a central contact database of an online service, such as a social network.